


Uncle Peter Has A Puppy

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [8]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Animals, Cute, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, Humor, M/M, POV Laura Hale, Student Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: Her uncle would probably make them do the most undesirable jobs at the shelter event, just to torture them. Because she knew that deep down Peter wasn’t a good person and he would use this opportunity to make their lives miserable. Derek had scoffed when Cora mentioned Peter would probably make them clean up animal poo all day, and then proceeded to defend their uncle by saying that Peter wasn’t that bad! Whatever Stiles had mixed in that spinach lasagne and chocolate cake, it was clearly messing with Derek’s head.Or:Laura and Cora are forced to volunteer at the animal shelter event. Things don't go accroding to plan....(This is part of a series but it technically could be read as a one-shot. I'd recommend reading the whole series in order though, since it will make more sense)





	Uncle Peter Has A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Literally two days after writing the little sequence called "Peter Hale Has A Ring" and uploading it because I had no inspiration how to finish this half done one-shot, I suddenly had an idea and 2 hours later I was done. Oh the irony.  
> Anyways, I decided to upload it now instead of waiting for a bit to give me more time to continue working on the series to make sure there won't be long waiting periods, but I'm unhappy about the whole "Uncle Peter Has A Ring" one shot and wanted to make things better by uploading this.  
> We're going back to the roots by reading from Laura's Pov but other than that, things are pretty much the same. Stiles and Peter are assholes who like to fuck with people's heads, Derek is being seduced to join the dark side, Laura tries to stay sane while the person she called Uncle Peter her whole life is suddenly not an asshole but instead a better person than her. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it and please forgive me for the mediocre, previous part of this series.

“I hate him.“ Laura cursed, clutching her coffee cup so hard it almost broke. But right now, she didn’t care if hot coffee would spill all over her lap. She was too tired to care.

Laura wasn’t a morning person. She needed to sleep until 7.30 at least to be in a somewhat pleasant mood.

Having to get up at 5.30 had made her grouchy and even her third cup of coffee wasn’t changing that.

“Stop whining.” Cora growled, curling up in the passenger seat. She had a cup of coffee in her hands as well and deep bags under her eyes. “Let’s just get this shit over with and then forget that Uncle Peter is a better person than we are. God, are we in a parallel universe?”

“Uncle Peter is not a better person than we are!” Laura protested, but her voice was weak. Her uncle was a volunteer at the animal shelter, supported the sheriff’s department by acting as a defence lawyer without being paid a dime and refused to eat meat.

Goddammit, he was a better person.

“Yes, he is.” Cora yawned and groaned when Laura pulled up at the local park, where numerous volunteers were setting up everything for the charity event. They all wore red, green or blue T-Shirts and had the word ‘VOLUNTEER’ printed on their backs in large letters.

A few tables were already set up; there were small, fenced in areas; a few bunny cages stood around; there was even a vet, filling out forms and papers and a few signs announced the event broadly.

In between all that were Uncle Peter and Stiles.

The boy was gesturing wildly, apparently bossing everyone around, while their Uncle tried to keep everything in order before it became chaotic.

While Stiles wore one of the hideous yellow volunteer shirts, Peter was clad in black dress pants and a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, which complimented his broad, muscular figure. He had forgone a jacket and a tie, leaving the shirt was partly unbuttoned, hinting at his collar bones and toned pecks; it didn’t fit with the scenery.

Laura was aware that her uncle wouldn’t lower himself to wear volunteer shirt, but she didn’t get why he was wearing part of one of his expensive suits in the proximity of animals, who would most likely shed on it. She understood once she saw Peter grab a puppy and cuddle it, before setting it into one of the fenced in areas, where it happily began to run around, sniffing the fence and chewing the soft grass.

At least seven female -and one gruff looking male- volunteers around their uncle stopped what they were doing and sighing dreamily with a hand on their chest. Some of the younger ones even squealed.

Oh, of course.

Laura should’ve expected her Uncle to use the whole ‘handsome man holding a cute animal’ technique to lure in as many women as possible. He was clever.

“This will be a nightmare.” Cora grumbled, watching their uncle as well.

Laura didn’t get the chance to answer, because in that moment Stiles spotted them and grinned broadly. It wasn’t even an evil grin, it was an honest and excited grin. Laura couldn’t even resent him for being one of the reasons she had to be here this early. Dammit.

“You made it!” He cheered and Laura’s eye twitched. She couldn’t stand people who were cheerful at 6 in the morning. “Let me get you some shirts really quick and then I’ll show you what you can do. Oh, did you eat breakfast yet?” Stiles blinked at them with his large, doe eyes.

“No?” Laura answered, not sure if multiple cups of coffee counted as breakfast in Stiles’ opinion.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Stiles shook his head. “You should eat something first, so you don’t eat our bunnies later.” He joked and pulled them along toward a table with a couple of bags on it. He quickly raffled through a backpack and pulled out a large tupper ware container.

“I made some breakfast muffins, just in case Peter gets hungry later. He had a pretty big breakfast, but werewolf metabolism, you know?” He took the lid of, presenting the two Hales an array of tasty looking breakfast muffins.

“They’re made with bell peppers, spring onions, cherry tomatoes, spinach, cheese, a little hot sauce and flax seed as well as avocado to substitute the egg. The rest is just flour and butter, the usual stuff.” Stiles listed and while it didn’t sound bad, Laura was still sceptical.

Her dad’s breakfast muffins were made with egg, cheese and bacon, mostly without any vegetables at all. Who even got the idea to replace all the yummy stuff with _vegetables_?

Carefully she took one, not wanting to insult Stiles, and noticed that they were still warm.

Cora grabbed one as well, looking at it like it was about to attack her, before carefully taking a bite out of it.

Laura watched in amusement how her sister’s eyes winded. Cora stared at the muffin like it had betrayed her, before cramming half of it in her mouth, chewing viciously. Laura had never seen anyone chew that angrily before.

“They’re delicious.” She grumbled around a mouth full, voice slightly accusing like she could hardly believe she liked something completely vegetarian.

Laura didn’t hesitate and tried her muffin as well, frowning slightly when she realized that her sister was right. They were indeed delicious. Hearty, fluffy and moist, just like they were supposed to be, and the taste was great. World class chef level, fuck, even Gordon Ramsey would approve.

“You can take as many as you want, Peter might complain but I made him a couple of tofu wraps as well as some pasta salad with mozzarella and tomatoes for lunch, so whatever. There will be a BBQ around noon, so you should find something you’ll like as well.” Stiles smiled and pressed another muffin in both of their hands, before putting the lid back on the container. “I’ll put it in my bag to keep it warm, just help yourselves if the hunger strikes.”

The human turned towards a large jute bag and pulled out a few volunteer T-Shirts.

“Which colour do you want? We’ve got red and blue for the regular volunteers, the yellow shirts are for the organizers and the green ones for the people in charge of the adoption process. They’re unisex and come in one size only.” Stiles explained. “Peter should wear a yellow shirt as well but he’s dead set on making all the ladies swoon and attract a larger crowd to get more animals adopted.” He rolled his eyes fondly. “He’s such a softy. Lucky for him I’m not the jealous type.”

Cora chocked, and Laura had a hard time stopping herself from snorting.

Peter a softy? This had to be a parallel universe.

“I think I’ll take the red one.” She decided and stuffed the rest of the second muffin into her mouth, so she could pull the shirt over her tank top. It was warm outside, and she was glad she had decided to wear shorts. 

“Me too.” Cora muffled, cheeks bulging from the muffin, putting on her shirt as well.

“Great.” Stiles clapped his hands excitedly. “Now, we have most of the things set up and some of the shelter animals are already here. Most of them will be brought over in the next hour. As you can see, we have a lot of fenced in spaces. The low fenced ones are for the puppies, the medium fenced one for the bunnies and the high ones for the kittens, because they like to climb and escape.  
The adult cats are kept in large cages, but we doubt that they will be adopted today, many people prefer kittens, which I totally get. You never know what a shelter animal has been through, especially first-time pet owners should decide to get themselves a puppy, preferably from an experienced breeder. That way they don’t have negative experiences. One family adopted a sweet Labrador from the shelter to give a dog in need a good home. It was their first dog, but they were very loving and did an amazing job. Then one day the mom was cleaning shoes and knocked them against each other to get the dirt off the bottom and BAM.” Stiles shook his head sadly. “The dog freaked out and attacked her, she had to go to the hospital and all that, got a real ugly scar. He had probably been abused in the past and the noise triggered him. So, always be careful when it comes to shelter animals, and if you’re not experienced, get a puppy.”

Laura nodded, too stunned what to say. Her family always had dogs, they still had an old Newfoundland who was a perfect family dog. He allowed the younger kids to climb on him, didn’t even blink when the toddlers pulled his ears or grabbed his nose and protectively curled himself around babies. They had always gotten their dogs from breeders, simply because of the health issues and instead donated to animal shelters.

“Anyways, Peter and I’ll get a pup for ourselves today. We got a few litters and I doubt every dog will be adopted, so I’m already excited. I’m gonna wait until it’s over and then chose a pup.” Stiles rambled excitedly, still pulling them around.

“Darling, you’re rambling.” Peter suddenly appeared next to the boy, putting an arm around his waist. “Have you told them what they’re supposed to be doing yet?”

Laura tensed.

Her uncle would probably make them do the most undesirable jobs, just to torture them. Because she knew that deep down Peter wasn’t a good person and he would use this opportunity to make their lives miserable. Derek had scoffed when Cora mentioned Peter would probably make them clean up animal poo all day, _and then proceeded to defend their uncle_ by saying that Peter wasn’t _that_ bad! Whatever Stiles had mixed in that spinach lasagne and chocolate cake, it was clearly messing with Derek’s head.

“Oh, sorry.” Stiles blushed a little. “Could you two help put the animals into the fenced in areas? And then occupy yourself with the grown-up dogs and older puppies? Peter said that dogs respond to werewolves more easily and are distrustful with human volunteers, especially if they aren’t familiar with them. We want to show the possible adopters how amazing these dogs could be when someone puts some effort into loving and training them. He recommended you two for the job because you’ve grown up with dogs.”

Laura blinked in confusion. Stiles wanted them to play with dogs? And it had been their uncle’s idea? No way!

“Sure.” Cora answered, eager to take over that task before they had to do something unpleasant. “We’ll get right to it.” She grabbed Laura’s hand and pulled her towards one of the empty fenced in areas, where a young man was busy unloading carrier boxes.

When he spotted them walking towards him, he smiled broadly and Cora froze on the spot. Laura almost ran into her back, surprised by her sister’s reaction.

“Hey, Cora.” His smile was easy. “Did Peter send you over?” He pulled out another puppy from one of the carriers, making his blue volunteer shirt slide up and Laura got a nice view of his lower back. There was definitely some nice muscle definition there.

 “Yes, Peter said something about putting the animals in the fenced in areas before working with the dogs.” Laura answered when Cora didn’t say anything, and the young man nodded.

“Of course, werewolves are generally better with our canine guests. I think other than the bunnies, these are the only animals that are still in the carrier boxes. And I don’t know how well werewolves deal with bunnies.” He joked and his warm, green eyes twinkled. “Also I’ve seen Cora inhale her lunch at school, she’d swallow them whole.”

Laura stared at him for a second, then she laughed.

“I like you.” She decided. “I’m Laura, Peter’s niece. Apparently, you already know Cora.” She gestured to her sister, who still stared at the guy with a blank expression.

“I’m David.” He smiled, revealing a pair of deep dimples. “We’re actually in the same grade and have history class together.” David dragged a hand through his soft looking, light brown hair. “Did you already finish the assignment about the French revolution? I focused on the impact the philosophy of Montesquieu and Rousseau had and how many of their ideas became part of the French constitution.” Not only did David have a pretty face, he was quite smart as well.

“I’m not done yet. I focused on the different factor contributed to it. Starting with the Sun King.” Her voice was a little strangled and Laura frowned.

“Really? That’s impressive. I’m sure Carver will give you a good grade.” David sounded impressed, but before he had the chance to say anything else, another volunteer called his name. “Excuse me for a second, I’ll be right back.” He promised and jogged over to the woman, who had difficulties getting the bunnies out of their carriers, to help her before she could accidentally drop one.

“He’s in your grade?” She asked her little sister, who was staring at David’s retreating back. Laura squinted and tried to get her snoozing brain to fully wake up, and almost did a double take when she spotted a slight redness on Cora’s cheeks.

“Holy shit!” She squeaked and Cora turned towards her, a furious expression on her face. In the blink of an eye, she had punched Laura’s arm, hard enough that her bone cracked in protest. That would hurt for at least half an hour.

“Don’t you say a fucking word.” The youngest Hale hissed and started to fuss with her hair while muttering something about hideous volunteer shirts and how she should’ve put on some concealer to hide the bags under her eyes. When she realized that Laura was still watching her, she flashed her eyes. “Stop staring at me and get to work.” She growled and Laura snorted amused.

“Alright, alright.” She opened one of the crates and took out a wiggling pup. It looked like a mix between beagle and Boston terrier and yipped happily when she cuddled it against her chest. Best volunteer job ever. Laura allowed the dog to lick her cheek, before she sat it down in the fenced in area and turned towards Cora again, who was busy holding a wiggling chihuahua. “Just so you know, I he likes you too.” She added and grinned smugly when the tips of Cora’s ears turned red. Just like Derek’s…

“Shut up.” Cora mumbled and for once, Laura decided to be a good sibling and leave it at that. She could bother Derek about Isaac later; he was much more fun to bug anyways. Cora tended to become violent very quickly.

-

To be honest, Laura had expected worse. Sure, getting up at 5.30 had been a nightmare, but the actual adoption event was quite fun. Even if she wouldn’t admit it to Peter or her family. After setting everything up, she had been introduced to the adult dogs and started to work with them, which included earning their trust, giving them belly rubs, throwing balls and teaching little tricks.

An especially attentive 2-year-old Labrador Retriever mix called Toby was a fast learner and after less than fifteen minutes, he could dramatically pretend to drop dead whenever Laura said ‘BAM’. It quickly attracted the attention of a little boy with a plastic sheriff star on his white T-Shirt, who pulled his parents over to Laura and Toby to show them that he had found the most awesome dog in the world and they simply _needed_ to take him home with them.

Half an hour later, Toby had successfully wrapped the boy’s parents around his paw. As it turned out, they had found out about the event on Facebook and since they had planned on getting a dog for a while now, they had decided to see if there was a pup who would fit into their family.

Laura left them and Toby with someone from the animal shelter, who would talk them through the adoption process and the necessary requirements, feeling happier than she had expected. She had expected to spend the day in misery, counting down the minutes until she could go home again. Not for one second had she bothered to think about what this really was. It was a chance for abandoned animals to find a forever home and helping them leave the sad life at the shelter behind them wasn’t a punishment. It was an honour.

“You seem to enjoy yourself.” A voice noted behind her, as she put a leash on a purebred border collie named Lola, to work with her next. She turned around and spotted Peter, who was leaning against a nearby car casually. There was a smirk playing on his lips, but his eyes were fond and honest. Sure, he was teasing her, but there was a bit of pride in his words.

“I am.” Laura shrugged. “To be honest, I didn’t really look forward to this whole thing, but I’m helping to improve these animals’ lives. Sacrificing one Saturday is worth it.” She petted Lola’s head softly and the grin on Peter’s face turned into an honest smile.

“I’m glad.” He said. “The more help we get, the better.” Her uncle took the leash from her hand and nodded towards the centre of the park, where the organizers had set up tables and a large BBQ. They had started grilling about an hour ago and while the food was free, there were a few tip glasses set up and almost everybody who got themselves something to eat, left a hearty tip. The entire money would be donated to the animal shelter and considering how bustling the park was and how many families were looked at dogs, cats and bunnies, before stopping to eat something, the shelter would get themselves a nice sum together.

“You should get yourself something to eat. I’ll take over for a while.” He offered and Laura didn’t hesitate to say yes. It was hot and she desperately needed something to drink, something to eat and a nice shadowy place to sit down for a bit. She spotted Cora on her way over to the food tables and arched one eyebrow when she noticed that her sister wasn’t alone.

Instead she was sitting at one of the picnic tables, across from David. Laura couldn’t help herself from listening in on their conversation. Cora was telling him about the disaster her last group project for history class had been and David immediately offered that the two of them could work together next time. His smile, when Cora agreed, revealed the pair of adorable dimples and even without werewolf senses, she knew that both their hearts were racings with nerves and tentative hopefulness.

For a second, she thought about joining them, just to annoy Cora, but then she decided to be a good person today and after filling a plate with meat, mac n cheese, salat and garlic bread, and grabbing herself a cool bottle of water, she sat down on one of the empty picnic tables in the shadow of a tree.

She had just opened the bottle of water, when someone joined her. It was Derek and glued to his side – as always, these days- was Isaac.

“Hey, Der-Der.” She took a bite of garlic bread and rolled her eyes when she saw how Derek, always a gentleman, had carried Isaac’s plate as well. “What are you doing here?”

“Moral support.” Derek mumbled around what looked like a wrap. Laura frowned. She couldn’t remember seeing wraps anywhere, but it smelled delicious and she wanted one. “And Isaac wanted to pet bunnies.” He added, with a disgustingly soft voice.

“My apartment complex doesn’t allow pets and I had bunnies when I was a child. I miss it.” Isaac smiled sheepishly, while nibbling on some pasta salad. He also had a wrap on his plate… Laura had to find out where they had gotten them from.

“Oh. That’s sweet.” Laura didn’t know much about Isaac or his past, but from the look on Derek’s eyes, it was clear that it was a sensitive subject for the boy, so she decided not to poke further. “Where did you get those wraps?” She asked instead.

“Stiles. He made a whole box of them for Peter and offered us some because he didn’t want to throw the rest away.” Derek had finished his first wrap and was starting on his second.

“They’re filled with bulgur. Until now I didn’t even know what bulgur was.” Isaac grinned. “I’m hoping we can steal some of the vegan chocolate brownies without Peter noticing it.”

Chocolate brownies? Where?

“Or you could just ask.” Another person joined them. It was Peter who had sat down next to Laura, Lola at his feet. The dog looked at her plate curiously, but instead of begging for a treat, she simply laid down under the table. She was obviously well trained… Laura wondered how she had ended up at the shelter.

Her uncle had a large tupper ware box in his hands and when he opened it, the rich smell of expensive chocolate made Laura’s mouth water. She felt like she had been thrown into a parallel universe. This disturbingly nice version of her uncle made her uncomfortable and not even the brownies he offered her made it better.

Isaac and Derek didn’t hesitate and took him up on the offer, and for a second, Laura asked herself if maybe, just maybe, she had been having hallucinations of an evil Peter for the majority of her life. Or if there were actually two Peters, a good and an evil twin. Really, there was no other explanation.

It didn’t stop her from grabbing a brownie for herself though. There was no way it would taste as good as it smelled but…it did. Oh God it did. Laura sighed around the brownie and savored the moist chocolaty taste on her tongue. Uncle Peter really knew how to pick them.

While she savored her brownie, and then stole herself another one, she listened to Peter, Isaac and Derek’s conversation. They were talking about the art gallery opening two towns over that they’d attend next Saturday evening and if they wanted to go out for dinner at a restaurant or have something at their house. Derek and Isaac didn’t hesitate to choose the second option. Laura couldn’t blame them; so far, everything Stiles had prepared had been absolutely mind blowing. Her eyes widened when she realized, that a small part of her hoped, her uncle would invite her over for dinner sometime as well.

No! She wouldn’t fall for this act Peter was putting on. She knew that he was fucking with their heads, even if she didn’t know what he was trying to accomplish, and that this ridiculously good person wasn’t her cunning, vicious uncle!

She glowered at the garlic bread on her plate. Poor gullible Derek was in danger of joining the dark side, by being spoiled with good food and double dates. But Laura was strong. She was prepared, she was-

“Peter!” Someone shouted suddenly and she jumped in her seat. Her gaze snapped to the source of the screech and she spotted Stiles. The boy was making his way over to them, eyes sparkling with excitement and a large grin adorning his face. There was a small pup in his arms and he from the way he clutched it, there was no way he’d leave without it.

“This is him, the chosen one.” His voice was breathless when he stopped at the table, and with a long-suffering sigh, Peter put down the brownie box and reached for the pup in Stiles’ arms.

“Let me see.” He grumbled, as he inspected the puppy. It was a purebred German Shepherd from the looks of it, with an entirely black coat. It looked around 8 to 10 weeks old and was simply adorable. Laura frowned when she saw that his left front leg was wrapped in a cast. It didn’t seem to bother the little one, but she knew how harmful fractures could be, especially for puppies.

“I didn’t pick him, he picked me.” Stiles proclaimed proudly. “He was the only black one in the litter and all his siblings were being adopted, but nobody wanted him because he was so shy and because of his leg. People wanted a ‘normal’ puppy instead.” He huffed at the world normal, like it insulted him personally. “But when I came to fill up the water bowl, he immediately wobbled up to me and started chewing my laces.”

Laura watched Peter’s eyes flicker from the blue cast to his fiancé’s face.

“Stiles…” Peter began, but Stiles didn’t have it.

“You told me not to pick a runt and I didn’t.” He argued, like he already knew what Peter would say. “And he chose me.”

When her uncle continued to frown, Stiles took one of his hands and looked at him with the most powerful puppy eyes Laura had ever seen. And that was saying a lot, seeing as Derek was her brother.

“Please, Peter. He chose me… nobody else wants a pup with a broken leg even though Deaton said he’ll heal just fine and be just as healthy as every other puppy, in just a few weeks.” Stiles voice was ridiculously soft, but this was her uncle. Peter wasn’t swayed by puppy eyes and a ‘ _pretty please’_.

But then the older Hale sighed, and a resigned smile appeared on his lips. “You know I could never say no to you, my love.”

Stiles beamed at him and peppered Peter’s face with kisses, before grabbing the pup and disappearing again, after saying something about filling out the necessary papers to proclaim the pup as theirs.

Peter looked after his fiancé with a soft expression, which quickly vanished when he noticed Laura staring.

“What?” He asked, drily, but she simply shook her head.

“Nothing.” Laura insisted and drowned the rest of her water, before fleeing the scene. She needed a break from this Peter, before he drove her insane. She never thought she’d see the day when she wanted her uncle to behave like an asshole again, but here she was.

What a mess.

-

The stream of people attending the event died down around five and shortly after six, everybody started packing up. There were still a few animals left and it broke Laura’s heart when she saw that the sweet, gentle Alaskan Malamute named Nukka, hadn’t found a new home. It was a great dog, but the size and excited, energetic personality had overwhelmed most people. Especially families had been looking for a smaller dog, who wouldn’t accidentally knock their children over while playing.

All the adult cats were left as well. While the kittens had been adopted quickly, people hadn’t been interested in the older ones. Two bunnies were still sitting in the cages, but a little girl and her dad had promised to call the shelter tomorrow, after talking about it with her mommy. Laura tried to be optimistic, but it was hard. She had seen so many animals find a new family and wanted every animal at the shelter to have a forever home.

“It’s a shame, isn’t it?” Sally, one of the volunteers from the shelter, sighed. “Nukka is such a sweetheart, but people are intimidated by his size. He has been with us for 6 months already and I had really hoped he would find a new home today. With a large backyard and tons of kids who would spoil him.” Her smile was rueful. “Maybe next time.” She didn’t sound convinced and Laura’s heart cracked.

She watched silently how Nukka climbed in the back of one of the shelter cars and quickly turned away when her eyes began to sting. Taking a deep breath, she busied herself by helping people take down banners and folding in tables, to chase away the picture of Nukka sitting in one of the cages at the animal shelter, waiting for someone to love him.

Packing up was much quicker than setting everything up and after barely half an hour, they were done, and most cars had left. Only a hand full of other volunteers were still lingering in the park, already planning another event, since this one had been so successful.

Peter and Stiles were standing at Peter’s car and while her uncle was putting their bags into the trunk, Stiles was busy spoiling their new puppy with love and affection. Since Cora was MIA with David, she decided she might as well say goodbye to Peter and Stiles, before hunting down Cora and dragging her ass home. It had been an emotionally exhausting day and she needed a warm bath, preferably with a nice glass of wine.

“Oh, hey Laura.” Stiles smiled when he spotted her walking towards them. “Thank you so much for helping out today. A little birdie told me that you helped quite a few dogs find a new family and…just thank you.” His voice was brimming with sincerity and Laura cleared her throat awkwardly.

“You’re welcome. I had a lot of fun.” Laura meant it. It had been fun, and even though not every animal had found a new home, she was glad that so many had. “So, what’s his name?” She nodded at the pup.

“Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami.” Stiles scratched behind the pup’s ear. “But you can call him Kam.”

Laura had no idea why on earth the had decided to name their pup Futsu-Nushi...what was the rest?. Anyways, she knew that she was probably better off not knowing.

“It’s a cute name.” She said instead and thanked whatever deity there might or might not be, when she spotted Cora and David standing next to a motorcycle. Well, less standing and more making out. “I think Cora is waiting for me, so. Thanks for letting us help.”

“Anytime.” Peter smiled as he closed the trunk. “The shelter needs all the help it can get.”

Laura nodded, about to collect her little sister and ready to go home; but stopped after a few steps.

“Hey, uncle Peter?” She asked, just as he was about to climb into his car. Stiles was already in the passenger seat, cuddling Lou to his chest. “If there’s another event like this…call me, alright? I’d like to help.”

Laura didn’t wait for an answer and chose to ignore the mysterious smile on her uncle’s lips. Instead she quickly made her way over to her car, where Cora was still mauling David. Or maybe he was mauling her, Laura couldn’t really tell.

“Ready to go, sis?” She asked and tried not to smile when the two teens reluctantly parted. Ah yes, young, horny love.

“Sure.” Cora sighed and took a step back. “Are we still on for tomorrow?” She asked David, who nodded.

“Sure, I’ll pick you up at 5.30.” A smile graced his swollen lips. “That way we can find out if Betty’s milkshakes are still the best in town before watching the movie.”

“Good.” Cora glared at Laura, obviously trying to get her to give them a few more minutes of privacy, but Laura ignored her. She had been a teenager not too long ago and knew that if she left them alone, they’d be making out for the next half an hour. And she really wanted to get home as soon as possible.

“I can’t wait. Have a good night, Cora.”

He mumbled and then kissed Cora one last time, before he put on his helmet and got on his motorcycle. The engine came to live with a purr and within the blink of an eye, he had already pulled out of the parking lot. Cora stared after him with a sappy expression, which immediately turned into a scowl when she felt Laura’s eyes on her.

“Not a word.” She pushed her shoulder roughly. “Drive home.”

Laura didn’t fight the smirk that spread across her lips and hummed amused instead. She could feel Cora’s icy stare at the back of her head as they made their way over to her car, but even the younger Hale’s glowering couldn’t hide how she touched the her lips every few seconds, like she could still feel the touch of their kiss. Or kisses.

Laura was familiar with the tingling, lingering sensation Cora currently felt. The first time Jordan had kissed on the cheek, she had spent days touching the spot repeatedly, because she could feel the phantom kiss constantly.

But even Laura had her limits and after keeping her comments to herself the entire ride home, she had reached her breaking point. As soon as they walked into the Hale house, all bets were off.

“Cora has a boyfriend.” She shouted and laughed when Cora fled up the stairs and into her bedroom with a curse, slamming the door behind her.

“What?” Her father’s horrified voice came from deeper inside the house and Laura followed the smell of freshly baked bread into the kitchen, where her parents were staring at each other with wide eyes.

“Cora has a boyfriend. His name is David and he’s in her grade. He also volunteers at the animal shelter, drives a motorcycle and is going to pick her up tomorrow evening to get milkshakes before going to the movies.” She grabbed a knife and cut herself a slice from the still warm loaf of whole rye bread her father baked every Saturday, along with the raisin and buttermilk bread.

“She does?” Her mother’s eyes were soft with happiness. “Sounds like you two had fun then.”

Yeah, they really had.

“Maybe… I was thinking I might help out again, if they plan another event like this.” She smiled.

“That’s great honey.” Her father pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “And now tell me about that boy your sister is seeing. You mentioned a motorcycle.” Ah yes, one overprotective dad coming right up.

But before she had the chance to tell him all about David, Derek plopped into the kitchen.

“Why did Uncle Peter just text me saying that Cora had signed herself up as a regular volunteer at the animal shelter? And what does that have to do with some guy named ‘David’?” He asked, even though the peter-ish gleam in his eyes gave away that he knew very well who David was.

Laura smirked. Cora always complained how lovesick Laura and Derek acted nowadays. Finally, they could tease her right back.

While her mother asked Derek if he knew something about this ‘David’ and how his date with Isaac had gone, Teddy, the large newfoundland that had been part of their family for many years now, walked into the room and flopped down on her feet with a happy hum. She didn’t hesitate to kneel down and spoil him with belly rubs, when suddenly, she remembered Nukka’s soft coat and loving eyes.

“Hey dad?” She glanced at her father, who was dusting flour off his shirt. “How would you feel about adopting another dog?”

 

-

“I’d say this was a success.” Stiles yawned, from where he was sprawled across Peter’s chest. The alpha grunted, still enjoying the afterglow that not even the cooling cum between them could ruin.

“I certainly hope so.” He mentioned drily. “Passing out from an orgasm doesn’t happen when the sex is bad.”

Stiles weakly swiped at his arm, but it was a token effort, since he was still wrung out from coming his brains out. “Dick. You know what I’m talking about.” He grumbled and sighed when Peter’s hand, that had been caressing his back started massaging his head instead.

“Hm.” Peter hummed. It really had been. Not only had they managed to help animals find new homes, it had also been good publicity for the animal shelter in general. And the confused, constipated expression on his nieces’ faces whenever they saw him being kind and nice, had been the cherry on top.

He smiled when he remembered the way Cora had asked him if they needed regular volunteers at the shelter, while glancing at David repeatedly. Even though he hadn’t intended to play matchmaker, since introducing Stiles to his family, Derek and Laura, and now Cora, had started dating someone. And considering how Derek treated Isaac, it was serious as well. Hell, his nephew had looked ready to adopt a whole hoard of bunnies when Isaac had mentioned how he missed having a pet. His nephew was smitten with the human boy.

A little whine from downstairs reminded him that Derek wasn’t the only smitten idiot in love in this family. He was just as bad.

“How did you convince me to adopt the only pup with a broken leg again?” He sighed and Stiles kissed his chest softly.

“Because you love me, duh.” He mumbled sleepily. “And don’t try to convince me that you don’t love him already. I saw the way you hesitated when we went upstairs and I’m pretty sure you’ll sneak him into the bedroom once I’ve fallen asleep.”

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again. He never lied to Stiles – except to save the Sheriff from going insane-, and he didn’t want to start now. Instead, he decided to take a page out of Derek’s book and be silent instead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep pretending that you’re the cold-hearted ass your family thinks you are.” Stiles sighed and sat up again. “And now chop chop mister, get that dick hard again. We didn’t have time for a quickie this morning and I gave you five minutes to recover. Put that werewolf stamina to good use, old man.” Stiles teased and with a low growl, Peter pounced on him, ready to fuck him into the mattress again. Good sex always made Stiles sleep like the dead and if Peter planned on sneaking their puppy into the bedroom to let it sleep in their bed, the least he could do was make sure Stiles wasn’t awake to witness it. That way he could claim Kam had gotten in all by himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a kudos, bookmark or maybe even comment. Also; want more Steter? Check out my other works, and if you haven't read the entire "Peter Hale Doesn't Date" series, please do so. I've been told it's quite funny. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. xx


End file.
